La Verdad Duele
by Karen CullenPattz
Summary: Renesme crece, teniendo la apariencia de una hermosa joven adolescente que va en tercer año del instituto y por supuesto sigue su relación con Jacob Black, la cual se ha formalizado más con el paso del tiempo. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si Reneesme llega a enterarse que hubo una relación más allá de la amistosa entre su mamá y su novio? – OS.


**_LA VERDAD DUELE_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la gran escritora de la saga "Twilight": Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía, yo solo jugué con los personajes._

 ** _POV Reneesme_**

Hoy prometía ser otro día normal: Mi nombre es Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan – Bonito nombre ¿No? – Lo escogió mi madre con la combinación de los nombres de mis cuatro abuelos pero en fin, de vuelta a la historia.

Fui al instituto y las clases terminaron antes de lo esperado (dos horas antes) así que fui a la mansión de mis tíos y abuelos, ya que sabía que mis padres estaban cazando, por ende nuestro hogar estaba vacío, pero por lo menos en la mansión Cullen encontraría alguien con quien hablar y distraerme hasta que llegara la tarde para verme con mi novio Jacob Black a quien amo desde que tengo memoria.

Como sea, recorrí la mansión y parecía que todos se habían ido, lo cual era raro puesto que en cuanto mis tías y mi abuela me sentían llegar, corrían hacía mí para maquillarme o cambiarme de ropa, incluso llevarme de compras. Pensé que todos se habían ido de caza pero eso era absurdo hasta para mí, mi madre y mi padre eran demasiado sobreprotectores conmigo como para dejarme sola aunque fuera por una hora, mi abuela me cuidaba mucho y ni qué decir de mi tía Rose. Pero bueno, luego de un extenso recorrido por la mansión, escuché un ruido desde donde mi abuela Esme tenía su jardín, por instinto me acerqué y vi a mi tío Emmet rompiendo y aplastando algunas rocas, arrancando algunos árboles y destrozando troncos con sus muy desarrollados músculos.

– Hey tío ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Me senté en un tronco de madera que él aún no había desecho.

Él estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que cuando se percató de mi presencia solo volteó a verme distraído – ¡Oh nada! Solo ejercitando un poco – Sonrió y se encogió de hombros con esa singular sonrisa presumida que lo caracterizaba.

– Pfff ustedes son vampiros, ni tú puedes aumentar esos músculos que tienes – Solté una carcajada – Mejor deja de hacerle daño a esos pobres árboles, rocas y troncos que nada te han hecho –

Él me mostró sus músculos y me alzó dándome vueltas en el aire – A todo esto ¿No deberías estar en el instituto, niña rebelde? – Me dejó en el suelo y puso mirada seria – Edward iba a pasar por ti y me matará al verme contigo antes de tiempo, creerá que yo te secuestré o algo, ni que decir de Bella – Pasó saliva dramáticamente.

Me encogí de hombros – Salí antes, no quería ir a casa y se me ocurrió venir aquí… ¿Cómo es que solo estás tú? –

Mi tío suspiró – Alice y Rose querían ir de compras, ya sabes que Jasper no puede estar sin Alice y se fueron los tres – Mi tío bajo la mirada – De verdad siento pena por Jazz con esas dos chicas pero él se lo buscó, pudo quedarse conmigo haciendo cosas de hombres. En cuanto a Carlisle y Esme, ellos salieron de viaje a Seattle en un encuentro con los Vulturi para algún tratado pero creo que estarán aquí en una hora – Terminó con otro suspiro.

– Entonces creo que estaremos solos por un buen tiempo, no veré a Jake hasta más tarde… Cuéntame la historia de cómo conociste a la tía Rose. O cómo se conocieron los tíos Alice y Jazz – Dije entusiasmada mientras mi tío Emmet terminaba de romper su última roca y se sentaba en un tronco frente a mí.

Alzó su mano y la bajó – Pfff esas historias ya te las sabes de memoria, con detalles y hasta mejor que nosotros, incluso no dudo que te sepas también la de Carlisle y Esme –

– Entonces dime algo que no sepa, como de mis padres… Sé que ellos pasaron por muchos obstáculos para estar juntos – Batí mis pestañas e hice un puchero para que me dijera, sabía que había algo que mi familia me ocultaban todos.

– Edward y Bella han sido fuertes desde el principio, su amor sobrepasó los límites desde que se conocieron, incluso cuando Edward se fue a Italia para que Bella tuviera una vida normal porque él creía ser un monstruo y no la quería convertir en eso, no quería quitarle el alma… Según tu padre, ninguno de nosotros tiene alma – Mi tío Emmet y yo comenzamos a enfrascarnos en la historia como si la estuviéramos viviendo. Mi tío tomó un suspiró como si estuviera pensando en algo más pero prosiguió – Sabes que Jacob y tu madre han sido amigos desde niños… Para cuando Edward desapareció, Bella estuvo muy mal y se sumió en una depresión terrible, según me contaron, ella solo comía por sobrevivir para tu abuelo Charlie, pero no hablaba con nadie, se enfrascó en la monotonía: Instituto-Casa-Casa-Instituto, entonces apareció Jacob… Él la ayudó a salir de la depresión (más o menos) – Dijo en susurro – Bella saltó de un acantilado como deporte extremo y Alice tuvo la visión, ella pensó que quería morir… le dijeron a Edward y él quiso morir con ella por eso se expuso ante los Vulturi para que lo asesinaran – Bajó la cabeza

– Eso no lo sabía, me lo dijeron pero creo que omitieron varias partes – También bajé la cabeza.

Sentí como las lágrimas se asomaban por mis ojos, nunca creí que mis padres hubieran tenido que pasar por tanto, sobre todo mi mamá, aunque debo admitir que mi papá también pasó por un mal momento. Levanté la cabeza, quería saber más, tal vez no me lo habían dicho todo y sabía que con mi tío presente no tenía duda de que lo descubriría.

– Después ¿Qué pasó? –

Mi tío se pasó una mano por el cuello de manera incómoda – Bueno, Edward y Bella volvieron a Forks, fueron felices por un rato hasta que llegó Victoria con sus neófitos y todos ellos querían matar a Bella para vengar a su expareja James, para ese tiempo Bella estaba segura de quería ser un vampiro, Jacob era su mejor amigo y estaba enterado aunque no le gustó mucho la idea e intentó hacerla cambiar de opinión en varias ocasiones… incluso diciéndole lo que sentía por ella – Mi tío dejó de hablar abruptamente, se quedó más pálido de lo normal y se tapó la boca.

– ¿CÓMO? ¿CÓMO QUE "LO QUE SENTÍA"? – Grité con toda la fuerza que tenía y toda la sangre se me subió a la cara, sentí como me hervía la cabeza. Él trató de evadirme yendo dentro de la mansión pero yo lo seguí – Dime tío ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

Cuando llegamos a la sala, él se volteó a mirarme (cosa que no creí que hiciera) – Tú sabes a lo que me refiero – Soltó una bocanada de aire, es ilógico: LOS VAMPIROS NO RESPIRAN, me dije, pero ahora estaba más concentrada en lo que me había confirmado.

Me puse más roja de lo que estaba, temblaba de furia, solo pensaba en que necesitaba respuestas – Tú no te mueves de ahí – Le dije a mi tío – Quiero que le dejes un mensaje de texto a todos los mentirosos de esta familia y les digas que se reúnan aquí – Solté con rabia, creo que mi tío la sintió porque de inmediato hizo lo que le pedí.

…

En media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos todos estuvieron reunidos en el comedor con el propósito de hacer una reunión familiar (ese era el único objetivo que cumplía el comedor). Con mi abuelo Carlisle a la cabecera y todos con un signo de interrogación estampado en el rostro, hasta que llegó mi papá y leyó los pensamientos de mi tío Emmet, ahí fue cuando le gruñó y estoy segura que de no ser porque estaban todos a la expectativa (excepto mi tía Alice con su don de ver el futuro)mi papá lo hubiera matado, mi tío Jazz también debía hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba porque debía sentir el arrepentimiento de mi tío Emmet y mi furia contra toda la familia.

Mi tía Rose acercó su silla a la mesa y sonrió tratando de aligerar el ambiente – Y bien, Reneesme ¿Nos vas a decir por qué estamos aquí? – Preguntó.

– ¿Quién de ustedes sabía que mi novio tenía sentimientos más allá de la amistad por mi mamá, antes de que yo naciera? – Pregunté esta vez con más furia. Todos quedaron en blanco como mi tío Emmet cuando me lo dijo (A excepción de mi papá y mi tía Alice, quienes ya estaban así hace diez segundos)

Pero, es que me lo tenían que decir, yo no me tenía que enterar por medio de una charla casual con mi tío. Mi mamá o incluso mi novio, eran los indicados para decirme. Por Dios, ya tenía quince años, en dos meses cumpliría dieciséis y ellos no me habían dicho nada del romance que habían tenido mi novio actual y mi madre antes de que mi padre y mi madre me procrearan, solo hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado – ¿Qué había sucedido antes de mi nacimiento? – para que ellos tuvieran que ocultarme eso.

Mi abuela Esme se levantó de su puesto y en un pestañeo estuvo a mi lado – Querida… –

– Nada de "querida"… hice una pregunta – Me dolió hablarle así a mi abuela pero es que estaba fuera de mis casillas y no me podía controlar – Quiero que me respondan. Levanten la mano los mentirosos que sabían –

Todos levantaron la mano, me sorprendió que mi papá lo hiciera – _¿Él sabía que lo habían engañado?_ – pensé.

Mi mamá solo bajaba la cabeza mientras se acercaba a mí, ella puso una mano en mi hombro – Nena, lo que… pasó entre… Jacob y yo… los besos… fueron porque… –

La aparté de mí y puse mis manos en frente para que no se acercara – Aguarda ¿BESOS? – No había palabra correcta para describir lo que sentía, podrían ponerme los troncos que mi tío rompía y yo los haría trizas.

– Ella no sabía nada de eso… hasta ahora – Le dijo mi papá a mi mamá en un susurro que yo alcancé a escuchar.

– No trates de calmarme tío Jasper o juro que me voy para siempre de este lugar – Prometí al sentir la onda de calma (no deseada) que recorría mi cuerpo. Mi abuelo Carlisle, mi mamá y mi papá miraron a mi tío para que dejara de mandarme las olas de calma.

Mi mamá trató de explicarme de nuevo pero me volví a alejar, no quería hablar con ninguno de la "familia" qué decía tener, los dejé a todos reunidos en el comedor y solo pensé – _Papá, tal vez vuelva y quiero hablar contigo_ – Él asintió con la cabeza sin decir ni una palabra.

El tono de mi pensamiento fue totalmente neutro: No podía ser agresivo porque él había sido engañado (de diferente modo pero lo había sido) de todas formas tampoco lo podía tratar como normalmente lo hacía puesto que él me había ocultado la verdad todo este tiempo y ya que hablamos de ese tema, yo me preguntaba porque lo había hecho… Al pensarlo mejor, tal vez fue por mi mamá: Papá siempre hacía todo lo que ella le pidiera no importaba si su existencia dependiera de ello, tal vez habían otras opciones pero para ese entonces no me quería detener a pensarlo.

Como sea, yo solo quería buscar respuestas y sabía que mi tía Alice ya estaba enterada de que iba a la reservación, donde estaba más que claro que las encontraría con la persona en la que más confiaba, por lo menos hasta hace unas horas: Si tanto me amaba Jacob – _¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? ¿Por qué me lo había ocultado?_ – Esas preguntas y pensamientos me tenían tan decepcionada de él, varios suspiros salieron de mis labios mientras llegaba a mi objetivo.

Cuando llegué, lo primero que vi fue a Jake recostado sobre su auto, quién al verme puso una sonrisa blanca y hermosa que siempre me deleitaba, con la que me ponía de rodillas ante él, como pidiéndole que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Ese pensamiento desapareció unos cuantos segundos después, recordándome el motivo por el cual yo estaba aquí. Me bajé del auto lentamente, casi planeando en mi cerebro la forma en la que le iba a preguntar, pero él llegó a mí antes de lo que me esperaba.

– Hola, hermosa – Jake me tomó entre sus brazos y luego estampó sus labios contra los míos, no pude evitarlo, se sentía tan bien tenerlo tan cerca y compartir el mismo aire… No tenía opciones cuando estaba junto a él porque, a pesar de todo, aun lo amaba con todo mi corazón. Tuve que ser fuerte para poder alejarme de él: En medio del beso puse mis manos en su pecho separándolo de mí y bajé mi cara.

– Necesito preguntarte algo – Dije aun con la cabeza gacha – Quiero solo la verdad –

– Bien, vamos a la playa – No lo veía pero sentía su típico tono alegre, algo desconcertado. Tomó mi mano y cruzó sus dedos con los míos.

Así llegamos a la playa en poco tiempo, nos sentamos en la arena y dejamos que las olas mojaran nuestros pies de vez en cuando, yo estuve en silencio en todo el recorrido – _¿Cómo le iba a preguntar si había tenido o sentido algo por mi mamá?_ – No quería terminar mi relación con él y temía que todo esto fuera a provocar un efecto malo en nosotros, en nuestra relación. Solo pensaba en todo lo que me había dicho mi tío y lo que me dijo mi familia, estaba sumamente confundida y solo esperaba que Jacob aclarara unas cuantas dudas.

Jacob levantó mi rostro con su dedo índice haciendo que lo mirara fijamente – Nessie ¿Algo va mal? Estás muy extraña y no has hablado desde que me dijiste que me tenías que preguntar algo… Bueno, soy todo oídos – Trató de animarme con una sonrisa.

– Emmmm bueno, seré directa contigo – Él asintió y yo tragué saliva, aun teníamos las manos unidas, cerré los ojos con fuerza – ¿Qué pasó entre tú y mamá antes de que yo naciera? – Pregunté muy rápido y casi sin respirar.

– Otro que se puso pálido – Pensé, Jacob estaba más blanco que un papel y tragó saliva como si su vida dependiera de ello, luego de un rato me tomó ambas manos – Ness entre tu mamá y yo nunca hubo nada más que una amistad – Dijo con completa seguridad.

Yo lo solté – No me creas tonta, ya me dijeron que tú y mamá sentían algo por el otro y hasta se besaron ¿Me lo vas a negar? – Me molesté mucho con él, me estaba mintiendo y se supone que es mi novio, que no debería mentirme de esa manera.

Él se pasó la mano por el cuello de la misma manera que lo había hecho tío Emm momentos antes – Es que cuando Edward dejó a Bella, yo sentí que debía estar con ella para sacarla de la depresión: Como todo buen amigo lo hace. Luego… – Jacob se quedó en silencio como pensando si debía decirme o no – Empezamos a sentir cosas por el otro. Un día la besé en contra de su voluntad y después ella se dio cuenta lo que sentíamos y me pidió que la besara, pero después de eso no hubo más besos, porque ella estaba comprometida con Edward… Era algo como si tuviera que escoger entre Edward y yo, aunque ella siempre iba más para el lado de él, por eso cuando la besé por primera vez ella me golpeó –

– ¿SE BESARON DOS VECES? ¿POR QUÉ HASTA AHORA ME VENGO A ENTERAR? ¿NO PUDISTE DECIRME ANTES? ¿POR QUÉ ELLA TE PIDIÓ QUE LA BESARAS? Es una traidora – Dije lo último en un susurro más para mí pero estoy segura de que Jacob lo escuchó.

– En realidad, casi que la obligué a que me besara porque Edward y yo queríamos estar con ella, le dije que si ella no me amaba yo no tenía razones para vivir, prácticamente yo me iba a hacer matar en la pelea contra los neófitos solo porque ella no me correspondía y ella no quería perderme así que me besó dándose cuenta de que también me quería – Bajó la cabeza – Sé que esto tal vez empeore las cosas sobre lo que estás pensando de ella pero lo tienes que escuchar… Ella estaba enamorada de tu padre hasta la muerte pero también sentía algo por mí y eso era por… – Lo interrumpí no había nada más que decir.

– Jacob, no quiero oírte más, lo dijiste todo así que adiós – Me fui de la playa y lo dejé con la palabra en la boca.

Me fui furiosa y al dejarlo me desubiqué un poco en la reservación, casi me pierdo (creo que eso lo heredé de mi mamá) pero logré dar con mi auto y me fui, llamé a mi papá al teléfono, él era el único que podía darme las últimas respuestas que necesitaba, después de todo él también había sido engañado aunque adorara a mi mamá más que a su propia existencia y me encontré con él en un punto neutro, en donde mi tía Alice no podía tener visiones, tampoco mi tío Jasper podía sentir nuestras emociones, ni mi mamá podía poner su escudo sobre nosotros.

…

– ¡Cariño! – Dijo mi papá obviamente sorprendido y yo bloqueé mis pensamientos, pensando en otras cosas.

– Quiero que no leas mi mente por un rato, sigo enojada pero tú eres el menos afectado, supongo que ya sabes por qué. Quiero hacerte varias preguntas – Él asintió sumiso ante mí, nos sentamos y yo suspiré – ¿Por qué no estás molesto con mi mamá? –

– Primero, ha pasado mucho tiempo y segundo siempre amé a tu mamá y ella me ha demostrado siempre que me ha amado a pesar de que besó a Jacob. Pensarás que es un poco masoquista de mi parte pero yo esperaba que ella tuviera una vida humana, lejos de mí porque yo pensaba que yo le haría daño –

– Una vida humana con Jacob – Dije alzando una ceja.

Él asintió – Pensé que la dañaría y la amo tanto que aceptaría dejarla si eso es lo mejor para ella –

Moví mi cabeza de un lado para otro – Bueno, otra pregunta ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? –

– Créeme pensamos en ello, pero no sabíamos cómo, algunos decían que era mejor no decirte y otros decíamos que era mejor esperar a que tú maduraras para que lo tomaras con más calma… No como ahora, que hiciste un berrinche de adolescente y no nos dejaste a ninguno de nosotros que te habláramos, ni siquiera a tu abuela Esme, quién está muy triste por cierto –

Bajé la cabeza – ¿Cómo están todos en la casa? –

Tu mamá, tu abuela y tus tías están muy tristes, tu tío Jasper busca calmarlas pero se le contagia la tristeza, tu abuelo está en el hospital salvado del ambiente de la casa y todos quieren matar a tu tío Emmet por bocón… solo estábamos esperando la fecha para decirte todo esto.

Alcé la cabeza, completamente decidida y miré a mi papá – Quiero saber la verdad completa –

Él sonrió – Ahora si estás actuando de manera madura pero me temo que yo no soy el indicado para decirte eso – Puse mi cara de incognito y mi papá siguió – Tienes que buscar a tu mamá y a tu novio, si es que sigue siendo tu novio – Soltó una risita y yo lo seguí.

– Eso depende de lo que me digan – Dije – Ahora lo mejor es llamara a mi mamá y a Jake, creo que él también debe estar deprimido –

…

No creí que mi mamá llegara tan pronto al lugar donde nos encontrábamos, considerando su poca habilidad para orientarse y ni que decir de Jake que llegó en menos de diez minutos, me abrazó como si no me hubiera visto en años o tal vez más tiempo pero yo no le correspondí. A pesar de todo aún esperaba que me dijera la verdad: Solo esperaba eso, que fueran sinceros conmigo, no me importaba cuanto me doliera.

Al final entendí que no estaba molesta por el hecho de que, en el pasado, mi mamá y mi novio hubieran tenido sentimientos por el otro, lo que me dolió fue que no me lo dijeron, no confiaron en mí y me lo ocultaron creyéndome una tonta que nunca se iba a enterar.

Ya todos en el mismo lugar nos sentamos en el pasto y Jacob comenzó a hablar, en la conversación donde se había quedado – Mi vida, yo si sentí algo por Bella pero la razón eras tú, todo el tiempo fuiste tú – Me quedé mirándolo con cara de incógnito y él me sonrió con ternura.

Mi mamá tomó la palabra – Tú siempre estuviste dentro de mí, eso hacía que yo quisiera estar con Jacob –

– ¿Y mi papá? – Pregunté aún más confundida que antes.

– Oh, a él siempre lo amé de igual manera, incluso cada día lo amo más, pero mientras estuviste en mi vientre me pusiste las cosas difíciles porque hice sufrir a Jacob y a tu padre al mismo tiempo –

Mi papá empezó a hablar luego de un largo tiempo – Jacob creyó amar a Bella y cuando ella murió al darte a luz… – Jake aclaró su garganta interrumpiéndolo.

– Creo que es justo que yo le diga eso – Murmuró y se puso frente a mí, tomó mis manos como si se estuviera disculpando por algo – Al saber que Bella estaba muerta, yo quería vengar su muerte y asesinar al "demonio" que había hecho eso, pero… al verte… supe que no eras un demonio… que eras el ser más hermoso, divino y lo más parecido a un ángel caído del cielo que yo hubiera visto, yo respiraba el mismo aire que tú y hasta moriría por ti, sentí una conexión contigo desde el primer momento en que te vi, sentí que eras mi alma gemela y por eso estuve dispuesto a enfrentar a toda mi manada solo por protegerte, te amo Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan y nadie podrá cambiar eso – Luego de esa declaración, de la sonrisa dulce y el beso que estuvimos a punto de darnos, recordamos que mis padres estaban presentes.

Mi mamá empezó a hablar – Según me contaron, los pensamientos de Jacob eran muy fuertes y Edward casi le rompe un brazo y varias costillas, al enterarse de que se había imprimado de ti –

Mi papá soltó una carajada – Pero tu mamá no se queda atrás. Ella era una neófita y le dio dos fuertes golpes a Jacob y uno a Seth porque trataba de protegerte, creo que de no ser porque Jacob es un hombre lobo lo hubiera matado –

– ¿No están molestos porque estamos juntos? – Pregunté casi con miedo de que nos separaran a Jacob y a mí.

Mi papá y mi mamá se miraron y luego sonrieron, mi papá tomó la palabra – ¿Deberíamos? – Arqueó una ceja e hizo que Jake se pusiera nervioso (o por lo menos eso sentí, ya que estaba abrazada a él)

Mi mamá puso una mano en el pecho de mi papá, tratando de que dejara su broma – No te voy a mentir, al principio si quería separarlos porque quería que fueras solo mía… Eres mi bebé… – Miró a mi papá – Pero nosotros más que nadie sabemos lo que se siente que no te dejen estar con la persona que amas, no te someteremos a ese sufrimiento – Sonrió.

Mi papá me sonrió – Yo sé que amas a tu novio y mantengo un ojo en la mente de Jacob por si se le ocurre hacerte daño – Dijo sin ningún toque de broma en su rostro y Jake parecía que se lo esperaba porque tampoco vi señal de cambio o broma en su rostro.

– Amo la relación que tengo con mi suegro – Dijo Jake sonriendo y me abrazó.

Aclaré mi garganta – Bien, falta algo por aclarar… No quiero que me vuelvan a mentir o a ocultar cosas – Todos asintieron con la cabeza estando completamente de acuerdo conmigo.

…

Y… Bueno, así finalizó la historia o mejor, el berrinche más escandaloso que hice en mi corta vida porque en realidad fue hace diez años y me encuentro preparando mis maletas, así es, nos vamos del pueblo por una temporada porque ya están empezando a notar que mi familia no envejece y creo que Jake viene con nosotros porque tomó la decisión de no envejecer para estar conmigo e ir a la misma universidad que yo, en Londres… Su decisión fue difícil ya que dejaría a su manada pero Billy le dijo que en Londres tenía parientes y lo aceptarían con gusto.

En cuanto a mí y mis padres, todo mejoró desde que me contaron el secreto que ocultaban. Mis padres fueron más abiertos conmigo y en algunas conversaciones cuando estábamos solos, me contaban como fue antes de que yo naciera y estaba muy sorprendida: Ellos bien podrían escribir un libro o varios libros narrando todo lo que habían vivido juntos, todo lo que habían tenido que enfrentar para que su amor siguiera firme como hasta ahora lo había sido.

Yo estaba feliz: Es decir, tenía todo lo que una chica podía querer y necesitar: Unos padres amorosos, una familia alocadamente perfecta y un novio excepcional que me hacía querer estar viva y en su compañía todo el tiempo posible, me hacía reír, sentía que tenía hombro en el cual llorar y lo más importante… por supuesto confiaba en él porque nunca me mentiría, lo sabía.

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL OS QUE NACIÓ UNA NOCHE QUE ESTABA DANDO VUELTAS EN MI CAMA SIN PODER DORMIR, NO SÉ QUE MÁS DECIR, EN TODO CASO ME ALEGRARÍA QUE DEJARAN SUS COMENTARIOS... SI LES GUSTÓ O SI POR EL CONTRARIO LO ODIARON, ME ENCANTARÍA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN.**

 **BESOS DESDE COLOMBIA**


End file.
